This invention relates generally to rotary mechanisms and more particularly to the class of mechanisms designated as turbomachinery. Still more particularly, the invention is concerned with the compressor portions of turbomachinery, especially wide range fans and compressors.
The present invention is directed to the class of rotary machines exemplified by the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 483,394 Seelye Sept. 27, 1892, 1,748,768 Hofmann Feb. 25, 1930, 1,846,379 Anderson Feb. 23, 1932, 2,771,239 Moreillon Nov. 20, 1956, 2,797,044 Lovesey June 25, 1957, 3,066,488 Mock Dec. 4, 1962, 3,611,724 Kutney Oct. 12, 1971, 3,659,418 Poucher May 2, 1972.
The listed patents show rotary machines of various types for moving incompressible as well as compressible fluids, with a variety of mechanisms for controlling the volume, the pressure, and other characteristics of the output of the machines. While the machines shown in the listed patents may embody some of the elements of the present invention, none shows the complete combination nor do they show mechanisms for accomplishing the objectives of the present invention which include system requirements of fans and compressors for special air moving applications having a need for a wide range of pressure-flow deliveries with virtually constant discharge pressure.